Conker the Squirrel VS the Prince of Sable
Conker the Squrrel VS the Prince of Sable 'is a what if episode of Death Battle featuring Conker from Conkers Bad Fur Day VS the Prince of Sable from For the Frog the Bell Tolls 'Description Nintendo VS Rare which of these two characters from parody games will prevail 'Interlude' Wiz: Parodys there fun and nods to certain cartoons movies and all sorts of media Boomstick: And these two video game characters are well known for it Wiz: the Prince of Sable the shapeshifting adventurer Boomstick: And Conker the squrrel who may be a little to drunk for comfort Wiz: Im Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's are job to anylyse thier weapons armor and skills to find out who would win Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE! 'Conker' Wiz: on a stormy night Conker was hanging out at a bar getting drunk with his friend and ditching girlfriend Boomstick: Wiz thats what we call basic human instincs anyway after getting hammered Conker decided he was just going to walk home in the rain Wiz: But he was still very tipsy and ended up taking the wrong path and know had to make his way threough several enemies and obstacles in order to get home Boomstick: But luckily Conker was more than capable of defending himself his weapon of choice is the frying pan which can knockout and daze most creatures about his size but he also has a baseball bat if the frying pan fails he also has a slingshot that fires conkers as in the nuts which are powerful enough to tear apart giant dung beetles that are twice his size Wiz: Conker also possesses context sensitive abilities which allow him to conjure up items or give him abilities that would help him in the context of the situations and while most of the time he has to use B pads to activate this power he has been shown to use it on his own in some dire situations Boomstick: Conker also seems to like guns and who can blame he was granted a shotgun by the grim reaper himself he also wields dual sub machine guns and a bazooka and guns are not all he wields a deadly katana as well as throwing knives and on top of that he can turn into an anvil to crush his foes and large objects as well as protect him from long falls and speaking of that conker can also glide short distances with his tail as well as punch out enemy's with his bare fist or just ground pound them Wiz: Conker also has a few defensive items such as anti gravity chocolate which allows him to take multiple normally fatal blows and if he does indeed die he can always come back thanks to his squirrel tails which can revive specifically red squirrels and Wiz: Conker is quite strong he can shatter large boulder's with his anvil attack Boomstick: He's also fast enough to dodging automatic fire from an assault rifle Wiz: And with his baseball bat Conker can shatter the armor worn by Clang Gobling's which is likley made of steel which can withstand up to 40,000 PSI or 20 tons of force Boomstick: To put that in perspective thats like getting crushed by half of an eighteen wheeler huh only half of one this time i'm disappointed but still Conker has shown some impressive endurance being able to take a decent amount of damage like stings from giant wasp's Wiz:and in his anvil form he can survive high falls and even smashing through a rock formation to detemine it's size we will compare it to Conker given that Conker seems to being around the height of a baseball bat which are usually around 3 feet Conker should likley be around two to three feet and comparing him to the rock formation it should weight around 25 tons Boomstick: So as an anvil he could drop on you with as much force as around twelve cars 'the Prince of Sable' Wiz: In the far away land of the Mille Feuille kingdom lived a tribe of frog people known as the Croackians Boomstick: And there leader lord Delarin wanted to take over so he did the typical kidnap the princess scheme but two princes prince Richard and the princ eof Sable from different kingdoms got informed about the situation and immediately set off to save the kingdom and its princess Wiz: But on the way the two princes were unfortunately transformed into frogs however the Sable prince managed to take advantage of his newfound form and set off to rescue the princess and undo the curse Boomstick: And what better way than to just beat the shit out of every enemy in order to make it to the final boss Wiz: He was capable of doing so because of specials stones known as heart stones strength stones and speed stones which increase his physical abilities Boomstick: And on top of that he has plenty of weapons and items to aid him in battle like his swords his most powerful being the Snake Killer Wiz: And that's not he also has a shield for defense well as Prime Nouveau Wine which restores health though he can only carry one bottle at a time he also has a warp door though its mostly just for escaping situations Boomstick: But if an enemy gets the upper hand he could just use his wasabi to temporarily stun them Wiz: He also carries around items with other sorts of effects such as the Mamicom a device that can control animals and with the hyper glove he can push giant boulders Boomstick: But perhaps one of his most well known abilities is his power to shape shift Wiz: The prince has two alternate forms when he touches water he becomes a frog capable of performing higher jumps and traversing through water with ease Boomstick: And not to mention while the prince in this form form has poor combat skills he can still eat bugs to refill his health this includes giant wasps scorpions and even large large centipedes several times his size Wiz: And then there his snake form which he can gain upon eating snake eggs with this form he can crawl through tight spaces and turn weak enemies into blocks with his venom though this form also has little to no combat skills but these forms along with his arsenal and skill with a sword allowed him to defeat the Croakians fight off several different crooks living trees and wild animals Boomstick: plus the prince has done some crazy stuff he was capable of outrunning a lava flow and knowing what I know about volcanoes a lava flow can go at about 40 miles per hour Wiz: And with the hyper gloves he can push a large boulder which compared to the size of the Prince who should be around five feet given that he seems to be in his middle to late teens the boulder should weigh around 2 tons Boomstick: Which is pretty strong but let's not forget that time he survived a fight against Mammoth Mammoth bear in mind that these fluffy giants are comparable modern day elephants in size and weight and as we all know by now they can bash down tress which means they can withstand around five tons of force and the prince took more than one beating from said Mammoth Wiz: Though the Prince is without a doubt strong he does have a few downfalls first off his alternate forms have little to no combat abilities and the Prince mainly relies on outlasting his simply overpowering his opponent with his raw physical abilities and deadly swordmanship Boomstick: Though if an evil tyrant ever needs to be stopped the Prince of Sable will do the job Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle the prince is walking through a village eventually coming across a bar which he walks in Prince of Sable: One wine please Bartender: Okay 20 nuts Prince: So I've been looking for someone i hear he killed this lands king and took over Bartender: I think i know who your looking for The bartender then pulled out a wanted poster and put it on the table The prince then looks over to see Conker holding a smoking shotgun which he then pumps Conker: That's what you get asshole Prince: What is the meaning of this The prince suddenly paused and looked at the wanted poster seeing the red squirrel's face it all suddenly came to him Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles